Memories of a Trainer: Red's Story
by Lauroshka
Summary: First-person novelization of Red's  and Blue's  adventure in the first Pokémon games. It has a few OCs, but the main characters are from the games. Blue is a girl, and Green is a boy. Chapter six is up!
1. Ready, set, go!

_**Memories of a Trainer**_  
.... Chapter One: Ready, set, go! ...

I couldn't believe that I was going to get my first Pok mon the next morning. I remember that I was so excited -- and with reason, because I could start my Pok mon journey!

I remember that I was watching the '99 Season of Pok mon League... "it's so cool" I remember shouting seeing all those dangerous Pok mon attacking... "oh, Charizard used Flamethrower!" the reported screamed, with the image of Charizard using the attack, burning a poor Pikachu. But then, Pikachu used Thunderbolt and defeated Charizard! Oh God. In that moment, my mother called me to go to sleep. I noded in a gest of "yes, but I'll do it later, get out!" but she turned off the TV. Oh well. So, I went to sleep.

I'm not very good remembering dreams, but this one is a special one, because I can still remember it, like if I dreamt it last night.

The dream was about the started Pok mon of Kanto -- Bulbasaur, Charizard and Squirtle -- with trainers, including me. I remember that I was with Bulbasaur, my friend Blue, with Squirtle, and my ex-friend, Green, with Charmander. When we were about to get our Pok dexes and start our official journey at Pok mon trainers, I woke up. Shit, it was 11:00 am!!! I was late! I dressed fastly, and then, I went to Proffesor Oak's lab running. How lucky, there was still a starter. Proffesor Oak saluted me, and asking me about if I wanted my own Pok mon. I said yes, of course. But, but... the only starter left was... Bulbasaur. Oh my Gosh, the dream was come true, or it was me? I don't know. Maybe that dream was a id ja vu/i, but I think it's the second thing.

"So... you're a bit late no, Red?" Green said chuckling "Well, don't bully him, at least he has his own Pok mon" Blue shouted at Green, pointing at him "You don't need to shut up me, lil' prick" Green replied at her "Shut up, idiot! Let's battle, if you dare to battle with a girl!" Blue shouted at him with anger "Okay, it won't be a problem. I don't care if you're a girl, a man, or a robot. I accept the challenge" Green replied.  
"Y'guys were talkin' about me?" I came asking that. I know, it was a stupid question -- mostly because I listened all the conversation "Oh yeah, Green was critizing you because you came here late" Blue replied with a more calm tone "Well, he is a noob, and I've been studying Pok mon at least. He doesn't have any Pok mon knowledge" Green replied at Red and Blue, pointing at him "By the way, the battle is still on, or you're too scared to battle me?"  
"I'm not. Let's battle" She replied, with a Pok ball already in her hand.

"Okay. Go, Charmander!" "Go Squirtle!!"  
The Pok mon were scared, and I think by my own point of view, that because they were in their first battle.  
"Charmander, Trackle!"  
The Fire-Lizard Pok mon was already aiming to fall in Squirtle, but Blue ordered him "Squirtle, Avoid!"  
Squirtle avoided the attack hopefully. Then, "Squirtle, Trackle!"  
The Turtle Pok mon was into its shell, and fell on Charmander, making it to faint.  
"Oh my... we won, WE WON!" Blue shouted happilly, hugging Squirtle "Good battle. I guess. Come back, Charmander" Said Green, pointing with his Pok ball at the fainted Pok mon.

"Good battle, you two" Said Proffessor Oak "Ehm... did you watched our battle?" Both asked at the same time "Oh yes, and I can tell that both, I'm including you, Red, will become very skilled trainers. Just let the time flow"  
"Thank you Proffesor Oak" I replied at him, smiling.

"Well, let's get back to the lab and get your Pok dexes, young trainers!" Is the last words said by Proffessor Oak before we got into the laboratory. A hour later, we left with our Pok dex and a few Pok balls. Of course, we took different paths. I decided to go to Viridian City.


	2. Forest Controversy!

_**Memories of a Trainer**_  
.... Chapter two: Forest Controversy! ...

Oh well, I got to Viridan City in like, fifty minutes. It was so easy, because there weren't any Pok mon trainers to battle. I got a potion from a random guy who was promoting the Pok shop. I fought a couple of Pok mon, so I went to rest a little. I ate something on the cafeteria, then, when I was looking to the left, I saw... Blue! "What the hell are you doin' there, gal?" I asked her, wondering "Well, I'm like... to take the easy path. I don't know how will advance Green, but, as I've seen, he's going to catch some hometown Pok mon, and then, challenge us" She replied to me, sitting in the bench, next to me.  
"Oh, I see. He surely wants to be the best Pok mon trainer of all world" I replied to her after drinking some of my cup of milk.  
"Yeah, I bet he really want to... I remember a long time ago, when we were kiddies, playing games in the town, and him studying Pok mon in his god-named school. He never stopped talking about Pok mon"  
"Y'know, he's a Pok mon freak. He thinks is the best Pok mon fan of all world, but he don't believe in himself. Why? Because he only wants to taunt about his tactics and knowledge. You know, you beat him, and it was YOUR FIRST battle"  
"It's true, he's not really very good, he only makes the appearances: Like if he were some Pok -God, or the humanified Pok dex"  
"Well, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go sleep for now. G'night" I replied this to finish the conversation, mostly because I was tired, and I was only thinking about get some sleep.

---

At the morning, I woke up like... 8:00 am? Okay, it was early, but I was like a new man: full of energy. When I got dressed and lower to the cafeteria, I saw Blue -again- talking with... Green!? What? I ignored them, and I took some milk and toasts, and I went to one of those benchs with tables. When I was about to eat my delicius meal, Green interrupted me. What a prick!  
"So... you're enjoyin' your breakfast, lil' prick?" He asked me, in a chuckling tone "Shut up. Everybody knows that you can't train anything. So please get the fuck out" I replied to him "Oh well, another fight, Green? You'll surely have a lot of enemies, don't you?" Blue appeared saying this.  
"So... what? I'm better than you guys, yup, Red and Blue, I can beat you two with a single Pok mon!"  
"Well, why don't we battle now?" I asked him "Um... sorry, but I only have two Pok mon right now, and I wouldn't like to spend my time with newbies. I'm an advanced trainer. See you two later. I'm gonna go out" His last words, before leaving.  
"Blue, can I ask you something?" I asked to her, in a "please" tone "Yeah, what's up?"  
"Would you like to come with me, and make a single journey?"  
"Well, I don't know... I would like to have my own single journey, but it's not a bad idea... after all, we're only newbies, but with the power of two newbies, we have the average trainer!" She said, like unconvicted at the beginning, but, at the end, happy.  
"Okay, let's go, no?"  
"Yeah, let's go!"

-  
Our first destiny was Viridian Forest

"Did you know that this forest is famous because it has rare Pok mon?" Blue told me "Oh, I didn't know. Thanks for the info!"  
"No problem"

After walking for a while, we saw a rare Pok mon, who was in a bush.  
"I think I saw a Pok mon!" I said "Really?" She asked me, like not 'believing me' tone "Yes, I swear"  
After I said that, I saw the Pok mon's true form... It was a Pikachu!

I used the Pok dex over the Pikachu, and this was the info:  
i"#025 PIKACHU -- Mouse Pok mon -- Height: 1'04" --- Weight: 13.2 lbs.  
When several of these Pok mon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms."/i

"Well, it looks like a electric Pok mon. Should I catch it, Blue? I need some advice"  
"Why not? I heard that Misty, the second gym leader, has Water-type Pok mon, so you'd had a lot of advantage. Brock's battle will be easy"  
"Okay, I'll catch it"

I throwed the Pok ball, and it released Bulbasaur.  
"Bulbasaur, use Trackle!" I commanded it. "Bulba, bulba!" The Seed Pok mon was shouting, about to fall in Pikachu "Pika!" Then, it used Trackle too. Thanks Goodness that Pikachu fell to the floor, and then, Bulbasaur debilited it.

"Go, Pok ball!" I shouted, throwing one of my five spare Pok balls. A red aura vanished around Pikachu. The Pok ball was in the floor, spinning. After like, three spinnings, it stopped, and I took it.  
"Cool, now I have a Pikachu!! I'm gonna get better with it!"  
"Congratulations, Red! Now, you're an average trainer, because you have the minimum of two Pok mon!"

After that, we kept walking, until we got to the exit of Viridian Forest.  
"Awesome, now, we're in Pewter City!" Blue was shouting that happilly "Yeah, but it'd be good to have some good ol' rest" I suggested "So do I. Let's get some rest" She said, agreeging to my relaxin' idea.  
"Yup, because we'll challenge Brock tomorrow..."


	3. Brock's rockin' challenge

_**Memories of a trainer**_

... Chapter three: Brock's rockin' challenge ...

The next morning, Blue and I were heading to Brock's gym. It'd be our first gym battle -- I was so nervous!  
Memories of a trainer ... Chapter three: Brock's rockin' challenge .  
The next morning, Blue and I were heading to Brock's gym. It'd be our first gym battle -- I was so nervous!  
"I hope we win, Blue" I shouted at her, smiling "Yeah, I hope that too. It'd be the "newbie's luck" or sort. But hey, we have advantage-type Pok mon!"  
"What?"  
"Brock uses Rock-type Pok mon, so, with Bulbasaur or Squirtle will be a very easy challenge. The only problem is that they don't know any own-type move"  
"Oh shit, I forgot that!"  
"Take it easy, we can battle some of his pupils before battle Brock"  
"Good idea"  
After that sentence, we entered the gym. It was oramented with rock-stylized walls and floors, and with a lot of giant rocks. Brock was sitting between two rocks.  
"Better to don't disturb him..." I said to her "Hey, Brock isn't that assasin..."  
"OK, I hope so"  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Brock shouted with an angy tone "We...we...we're Pok mon trainers. Please don't kill us" I said with a lower tone than the usual "OH, I SEE. YOU GUYS WANT TO BATTLE ME?"  
"No, sir. We want to train a bit in your gym" Blue shouted with a *incredible* normal tone "OH, OK. MIKE, SAM, COME HERE!"  
Two young trainers -- a boy and a girl -- entered from a secret door "We're here, master"  
"THIS YOUNG TRAINERS WANT TO TRAIN A BIT. PLEASE BATTLE THEM NOW. IT'S AN ORDER"  
"Okay, let's go!"

The boy throwed a rock-alike Pok ball, and then, from it, appeared a Geodude "Who's that Pok mon? Let's use the Pok dex..." I was thinking, while I was taking my Pok dex for scan it "#074 Geodude -- Rock Pok mon -- Height: 1'04" -- Weight: 44.1 lbs.  
Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them."  
"Oh, such an interesting Pok mon..."

The girl throwed a Pok ball, and from it appeared a Sandshrew "And that Pok mon...?" Blue asked to herself, and then, scanned it with the Pok dex "#027 Sandshrew -- Mouse Pok mon -- Height: 2'00" -- Weight: 26.5 lbs.  
Burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food."  
"Oh, I see"

Red and Blue throwed their Pok balls, with Bulbasaur and Squirtle

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" I shouted at it "Bulba?" Bulbasaur didn't know the move yet, so Blue asked me "How do you know about that attack?"  
"I know it because I heard about it no so long ago"  
"And you didn't think that Bulbasaur needs to learn the move FIRST?"  
"Oh shit, it's my fault. Bulbasaur, use trackle instead!"  
"Oh my... oh my... Squirtle, use Trackle too!"

Both Pok mon used Trackle and they fell into Gedoude and Sandshrew.  
"Sandshrew, Cut!" Ordered the girl to her mouse, and it attacked violently, causing a big (and deep) cut in my dear Bulbasaur "Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur? What happened to you? Return" I said with tears, with the Pok ball in hand.  
"How do you have the guts to do that to a Pok mon!?" I shouted crying at the girl "Hey, it's not that bad. After all, we won"  
"What's up about you guys? You're heartless. Wouldn't you care if your Sandhsrew were in a critical stage?" Blue told her, defending me "Well... Shut up"

"Red, we better gotta run for save your poor Bulba"  
"Yeah, let's go"  
We went running as fast we could

"Oh my... how's your Pok mon in such critical stage?" Nurse Joy asked us "Well, a stupid trainer of Brock's gym made Cut, and then, made a deep cut to Bulbasaur. Would you help us, Joy?" I asked to her, trying to don't cry "Of course, this Pok mon needs a lot of help seriously. Let's take it to the operating room"  
"Sure" I replied her

After like... two hours? Nurse Joy went back to the hall, with news "Well, I think it'll be fine tomorrow. Please let Bulbasaur rest, it really need its. And don't worry, the operation went good"  
"Okay. Blue, wanna go sleep? It's late, and I'm tired"  
"Sure, I'm tired too. This have been a long, long day..."

In all night, I couldn't sleep worrying about Bulbasaur. It got a deep cut after two days with it? What type of trainer I am? I shouldn't be a Pok mon trainer... these were my toughts "Mornin'"  
"Good morning, I guess"  
"What's up, Red?"  
"Should I be a Pok mon trainer? Please reply me carefully"  
"Ehm... I think that yes, why?"  
"Because Bulbasaur got that deeper cut just because of my imprudence"  
"Don't worry, man. It's fine now. Anyways, that shows you've feelings for your Pok mon and you care about their state"  
"You think so?"  
"Of course. I couldn't imagine what Green would do in this situation..."  
"Maybe he would leave it behind"  
"Yeah. We should better ask Nurse Joy about Bulba's status, or not?"  
"Sure, let's ask her" I replied like that

"Nurse Joy, who's Bulba?"  
"Oh, I was about to give it back..."  
"Oh, I see. Thank you a lot!" I replied to her, taking the Pok ball from her hand "Well, I have a bad notice about your Bulbasaur..."  
"What's it?" I asked her in a worrying tone "...he'll maybe not be able to battle in a while"  
I was shocked after I heard that.  
"This can't be happening, Red... 'tis a dream, I swear!" I told to myself "It's not a dream, Red, it's real life..." Blue told me "I know, but, who I'll beat Brock without Bulba?"  
"Hmm... you could use Pikachu"  
"Pikachu?"


	4. Good luck, Pikachu!

_**Memories of a Trainer**_  
... Chapter Four: Good luck, Pikachu! ...

* * *

Finally, that day came. I'd challenge Brock in a few hours. In the first moments, I was scared, because I wouldn't like to see what I saw with Saur... I took breakfast, and I trained a bit. After two hours of training, we decided to go to the gym, finally.  
"I wish you good luck" Blue told me  
"Oh, thank you. I swear that I'll do my best" I replied

"SO, ARE YOU HERE FOR NEW BATTLE?" Brock said  
"Yeah"  
"WELL, LET'S BATTLE!" "I CHOOSE YOU, GEODUDE!" He shouted, throwing the Pokéball at the center of the battlefield.  
"(Pikachu, please do your best)" I said to myself, in a low tone "I choose you, come on!" I shouted, throwing the Pokéball  
"Would you like to let me take your turn?" He said "Geodude, Rock Throw!"  
"Pikachu, Agility!" I shouted, while I was watching how Pikachu was avoiding the rocks that were falling  
"Um... easy stuff, I'd say" Brock said, with a smirk in his face "Geodude, don't give up, use Trackle!"  
"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!"  
Pikachu made Geodude stay paralized. I used that for a big attack...  
"Pikachu, now, Agility, and then, Trackle!"  
Pikachu started running very fast, and then, fell on Geodude. Yes, it was fainted.  
"GEODUDE!" He shouted, making it coming back to the Pokéball  
"I wasn't ready, so, I will give you the Boulder Badge. It will boost the attack of your team"  
"THANK YOUUU!"  
"No problem, and I apologize for damaging your Bulbasaur"  
"Don't worry, it's fine"

We left the gym, waving at him. We went to the Pokémon Center, for a rest, because tomorrow, we'd leave the city to go to the Mt. Moon.

When we entered the PokéCenter, all the lights were out, and there wasn't anybody.  
"What could happen?" Blue asked  
When I was to reply her, a weird couple, formed of a man and a woman in black, took us.  
"Hey! ~ _What happened?_ We bondaged all Pokémon and everything here!" Said the mysteryous woman  
"S-shut up, Allison!"  
"So... her name's Allison?"  
"I don't understand anything"  
"Let us present, at least, no, Allison?" The man yelled at her  
"Well... my name is Kurt, and she's Allison"  
"We're Team Rocket grunts"  
"What the...?"


	5. That friggin' Mt Moon!

Hiya! Yesterday, I published the fourth chapter, and today, I'll publish the fifth. I hope you like it, and remember: my English is not perfect._**  
**_

* * *

_**Memories of a Trainer**_  
... Chapter Five: That friggin' Mt. Moon! ...

"...fuck?" I said, looking at them. "What do you guys want?" I asked

"We want all your pokémon, kids!" The man replied

"Ok, wait a moment..." Blue said, releasing her Squirtle. "Water Gun!"

"Go, Bulbasaur!" "Trackle!"

"Heh, we knew that you kids would do this...go, Rattata!" "Hyper Fang!"

"Evade it!" I said, while Bulba and Squirtle attacked the two Rattatas.

Luckily for us, they ran when they realized that they were defeated.

"Well, let's go, no?" I said returning Bulba to my 'Ball

"Yeah."

We went straight to Route 4, when suddenly, a scientist appeared.

"I've looking for you, Red and Blue!" He said, smiling, looking tired

"What?" I asked

"I'm one of Prof. Oak scientists. Oak ordered me to give you two this parcel." He said, giving us two medium-sized boxes.

"What's on the inside?" Asked Blue

"It's a surprise...and I have to go!" He said, running to Pewtwer City.

"What a strange man" I tought, looking at the box

"Let's open it!" Blue said, opening the box.

In the box there was trainers.

"Awesome!" "Now, we'll be able to reach faster new cities!" I said, so happy, that I could cry

"Yeah!" "Let's try 'em!"

They were that awesome as I said. We fought a lot of trainers, when suddenly, a Pink blob appeared on the tall grass.

"Look!" I said to Blue, pointing at the pink blob. Instantly, I used my Pokédex.

_JIGGLYPUFF - Balloon Pokémon - Height: 1'08" - Weight: 12.1lbs_

_When its huge eyes light up, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep._

"So...it's a Pokémon, right?" Blue asked

"It's look like that"

Then, the Pink blob came to us, and Blue fallen in love with it!

"Why don't you try to catch it?" I asked her

"Yes! It'll be mine!" "Go, Squirtle!"

"Jiggly!"

"Squirtle, Tail Whip!"

"That'll lower its defenses. Good strategy!" I tought

"Jiggly, jiggly!" The Pink blob yelled, doing Defense Curl.

"Aw man..." "Squirtle, Trackle!"

The little turtle smacked its head into the blob, but it resisted.

"What I could do?"

"Why don't you simply throw a Poké Ball?" I suggested her

"Good idea." "Squirtle, return!" "Go, Poké Ball!"

It rolled three times, but it escaped.

"Fuck."

"Try again!"

She throwed the same ball, and finally, got it.

"YEAH!" "Let's check out its stats..."

I looked at the Pokédex too.

"They're pretty good." I said

"Yes. I think I'll use it in my next battle!"

"So, when we'll reach Mt. Moon?" I asked

"Why don't we go to that Pokémon Center? It's front of Mt. Moon." "We can rest and explore the cave tomorrow."

"Good idea, Blue!"

We went to the 'center.


	6. The Mount Moon, finally!

Chapter six is here! Also, sooner or later, I'll revise the old chapters, and I'll change things, but mostly in the spelling and all that jazz. Enjoy!_**  
**_

_**Memories of a Trainer**_  
... Chapter Six: The Mount Moon (finally!) ...

* * *

"So...are we ready to leave, Blue?" I asked her, with my bag in hand. "We've to get to Cerulean City before Green"

"I'm ready." She said. "And I know. I guess he'll have like...five pokémon in his team by now"

"True"

We finally entered the Mount Moon, and we saw like a million of Zubats.

"I hate this guys" I yelled, running

"I hate 'em too!" Blue yelled, running too

In that moment, a trainer appeared. He was a Poké Maniac

"They say, when two trainers see each other, they have to fight" He said, with a Poké Ball in hand. "Who goes first?"

"Ehm... can we have only one battle?" I asked

"Okay."

I throwed the Poké Ball, and Pika appeared

"Oh, oh..."

"Go, Slowpoke!"

"Easy"

"Heh"

"Pika, Thundershock!"

Pika started to get electric energy, and smashed it on Slowpoke. It resisted.

Slowpoke was nearly sleeping. It looked like a piece of cake to Pika, but it was way powerful.

"What...?" "It's not even possible!" "Water pokémon are weak to electric attacks!"

"Ha, ha." "While your pika was charging energy, my Slowpoke was doing Ammnesia." "Are you new to pokémon or something?"

"..." "Attack again, Pika!"

"Slowpoke, Surf."

A gigant wave appeared. Pika was nearly drowning.

"Red!"

"What?"

"Return it!" "Use Bulba!"

"True!" "Thanks, Blue!"

I took the ball from my belt and returned Pika. I sent out Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, let's do it right!"

"Bulba!"

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba, bulba!"

A lot of leafs appeared, and Slowpoke didn't resist it.

"Aww..."

"Y'know, Razor Leaf is a physical attack."

"No, Grass is an special type."

"Well, give me your money, and I won't hurt you more!"

"Ok" He took out his coin case, and gave me like...500 PokéDollars. Not a lot of money, but I could survive with that.

"Let's roll"

After two hours walkin' around and taking items from the floor, we reached the exit. When we were about to leave, a Rocket appeared.

"Stop, kids!" "Give me your pokémon, and I won't hurt you!"

"No!" Blue shouted, releasing her team. "Squirtle, Water Gun!" "Jigglypuff, Pound!"

"I'll join the party" I said. "Bulba, Razor Leaf!" "Pika, Thundershock!"

The rocket didn't even had the time to release his pokémon, so we finally got to the other side of Route 4.

"It'll be hard" I said.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I suck at writing battles. It's just too hard. Yeah, Bulba learned Razor Leaf magically XD


End file.
